


A Promise of Warmth

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andorians, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charting a new course, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



> This takes place approximately seventeen years after the launch of _Enterprise_. Jonathan is serving as a Starfleet admiral and Malcolm has just returned from a mission for General Shran. Taking place in their Vermont cabin retreat, it is the follow-up to [Among Fallen Leaves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980065) and [Homeward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980067), and is Malcolm's voice.
> 
> It is a belated birthday gift for Smith with my thanks for all of the encouragement.

 

“Do you have any idea how glad I am to have you back home?” Jonathan’s words are soft, but hold an intensity matched by the look in his eyes. 

Burrowing more deeply under the down comforter, I press even closer to him, letting our legs tangle and pillowing my head on his chest. As he continues stroking my hair, smoothing the rumples from our more athletic endeavors, it seems like I could melt against him and never miss the separateness. 

My own hand finds its way to his face, fingertips tracing his lips before coming to rest against his cheek. “I think I do have some idea. Your demonstration was pretty convincing.” 

“I wasn’t sure you’d be able to give me any notice before you got back to Earth, and I really wanted to spend some time alone with you as soon as you did. It was a long autumn here without you.”

“I wasn’t able to send any communications until we were practically back in our solar system. How did you know when I was arriving?” I’ve been curious about this ever since the first message I received when I was finally able to contact Starfleet. It was from Jon, asking me to join him here in Vermont. 

I feel his chuckle as much as hear it, and lift my head enough to see his smile as he replies. “I talked to Shran. He contacted me to ask for a personal favor, and I knew that would make him feel indebted to me. It’s just Shran… that never changes. So I took a bit of advantage of that and asked him about your mission and when you’d be back.”

“And he told you?”

“Not much about the mission, no. But he implied that it was successful and did share your return itinerary.”

I nod, savouring his warmth and the way his chest hair feels against my cheek. To say I’ve missed him so much wouldn’t nearly do justice to the way I’ve felt the last few weeks. The loneliness was especially acute on the long return trip, when I had few responsibilities and a lot of time with my thoughts. 

“So he didn’t tell you that the Imperial Guard cruiser I was on was ambushed on the trip back to Andoria? One engineer was killed when the attack sent a surge through the power coupling he was trying to stabilize. I’m probably not supposed to talk about who was responsible… you’ll have to get that from Shran. But I don’t think _that_ ship will pose any further threat to anyone.”

Jonathan’s hand stroking my hair stills abruptly and he turns to face me. “No. He didn’t say anything about that. Damn it. I knew there might be some danger to the mission when I agree to send you to assist them, but didn’t expect it to be in the form of an ambush.”

I reach for his hand, caressing his palm with my thumb – it’s a gesture of calm that we share, though usually it’s Jonathan trying to impart reassurance to me. “The cruiser wasn’t in serious danger. We outgunned them… just a single ship. Possibly some small faction acting alone. But do talk to Shran. I don’t like not being able to discuss it with you.”

Jonathan nods, frowning at what I’m sure is a memory of another time I thought I couldn’t talk to him about something. But we both know this is different. It was part of Starfleet’s – and Admiral Archer’s – agreement with Shran when they requested me for the mission. “I know, Malcolm. It’s not an easy position for either of us. I’ll contact Shran as soon as I can. And I still owe him an answer to the request he made of me.” 

I’m curious now. “What did he want? Not another mission for me, I hope. I think I’m done with that. I don’t like being out of touch… and our being separated for months.”

“Actually, he wants me. He wants to request that I be named Ambassador to Andoria, for a five-year term. It would mean retiring from Starfleet, so I told him I’d have to consider it. What I didn’t say, but he probably guessed, is that I needed to talk to you about it.”

Maybe I should be more surprised than I am. Jonathan and Shran have developed a strong friendship, and a mutual trust, over the years. The current Ambassador is an unremarkable career diplomat. I can’t even recall his name. Obviously Shran is equally unimpressed. “Do you want the position? I know being deskbound at Starfleet has to be frustrating.”

Jon turns his hand to clasp mine, meeting my eyes. “I do want to accept. I don’t know how the request will go over with either the United Earth government or with Starfleet, but I’ve been feeling that I’ve done all I can in the Admiralty. Short of having my own ship again, a diplomatic posting would suit me best.” His voice drops, and he holds my gaze. “But I have one reservation. Would you accompany me? I hate to ask you to leave your weapons research… I’m sure there would be things you could get involved with on Andoria though. Shran has made no secret of his admiration for your work.”

I lean in to kiss him, whispering against his mouth. “You’re not going without me.”

When the kiss finally breaks, Jon’s smile lights his face. “You would really follow me all the way to Andoria? It’s cold as hell there, and I know you’re not crazy about the cold.”

I pull him back down beside me, wrapping my arms around him again. “I promised to share my life with you, and that means we find a way to be together. And we have our ways to keep warm.” 

Our next kiss is slow and gentle, full of remembrances and renewed promises. 

“I’d follow you anywhere, Jonathan.”

 


End file.
